Dance Mom's Tomboy
by mnmdancin12
Summary: There's a new dancer at ALDC. What's she like? Well...you'd never think she was a dancer.
1. New Character

**AN: I love dance, and thought I'd make a new dance story from the t.v. show 'Dance Moms' (:**

**I don't watch Dance Moms on a regular basis, so I might change some stuff (:**

**Here's the new character I made up:**

**Name: Myah Brookstein**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, grey blue eyes, fair skin, and some freckles across her nose.**

**Personality: Loves dance and more of a tomboy. She moved from Flordia to where Abby Lee's dance studio is in California because she was bullied in Flordia and got suspended because she had beat up her bully. Is protective of her friends, family, and is a good sport to everyone.**

**Best Friend(s): Brooke, Paige, Maddie**

**Competition: Chloe (sometimes)**

**Relationship: Likes Brandon…a lot…**

**So, there you have it! Tell me if I should continue! (:**

**~mnmdancin12 (Mari)**

**Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Nobody reviewed, but I'm gonna go on anyways :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the t.v. show Dance Moms. I own Myah.**

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 1

Brooke's POV

"Come on, girls! We've got a compeition in a week and none of you are ready!" Abby barked at us.

I rolled my eyes but Abby saw and yelled, "Brooke- don't roll your eyes at me!"

"And we have to be on our best behavior because we have a new student with us. Please welcome, Myah Brookstein." Abby sighed as she motioned to the door as a girl that looked about my age came in.

She was wearing black converse and had her hair down with a snapback on.

"Is that her?" Mackenzie asked, giving Abby a look.

"Yes. Now, welcome her. Class dismissed." Abby Lee said, walking out the door as we all crowded around the new girl.

"How old are you?" Chloe asked politely.

"12. Turning 13 next month." Myah mumbled.

"Can you show us your dancing? Please!" Maddie asked, jumping up and down.

"Fine. What do you guys want me to do?" Myah sighed as she took off her jacket to show her black tank top.

"How about hip hop?" I suggested.

Myah smirked at me and said, "I like you already."

The blonde girl went to her bag and got out an Ipod and put it onto a deck.

'Right Round' by Flo Rida came on as Myah danced.

She was pretty good and I saw Maddie was kind of threatened by her- as well was Chloe.

Once Myah was done, I was surprised. I didn't think that a girl like her could dance like that.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Do that again!" Mackenzie yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Myah laughed as she said, "I'm not gonna be dancing anymore today. I've got a competition tomorrow that I think you guys are coming to."

"How can you be already competing when you haven't really been at this studio before?" Paige asked, confused.

"I have been at this studio. I just come whenever you guys aren't here. You guys haven't seen me around because I moved here a month ago from Flordia." Myah said, shrugging as she got her Ipod and put it back in her dance bag.

"Oh." Paige said, blushing down at the ground.

"Guys, let's leave her alone now. She probably wants to pratice or something." I said noticing how Myah's feet were flexing and unflexing- what I usually did whenever I wanted to dance.

"Bye Myah!" Mackenzie yelled, hugging the older girl as Myah chucked and said, "Bye."

Once everyone was gone, Myah asked, "So, which one are you? Brooke right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I asked, surprised.

"Abby told me. Well, kind of yelled at me and she said, "Your just like Brooke!" blah blah blah. The usual." Myah joked shrugging as I laughed.

"So, how old are you? You look my age." Myah asked me as we sat down together.

"Yeah. I just turned 13 last week. It's nice to know that I'm not the oldest girl here now." I said, sighing as I smiled slightly.

"There's no other dancers our age? That sucks." Myah mumbled.

"Yeah. The only good thing here is that most of the girls are happy that boys dance with us at times." I said, shrugging.

"Ah. Are any of them cute?" Myah whispered.

I burst out laughing and I said, "Ah, Myah. I think we're gonna be good friends."

"No really, are any of them cute?" Myah said seriously as I just kept laughing.

**AN: I know it sucked, but whatever .**

**Reviews?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I got bored, so I'm updating again :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics or Dance Moms.**

**Outfit(s) are on my profile**

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 2

Myah's POV

"Here- put your costume on." mum said to me as she handed me my solo costume.

I sighed and nodded as I put on the purple lyrical costume on, tan dance tights, and I put my hair up in a low bun.

I nodded at myself in the mirror to say that it looked good and my mom put my purple rose hair clip in my hair.

I put my shoes on as my mom said good luck to me as I was put backstage.

I quickly went over my solo and I walked onto the stage when the announcer said, "And next up is Myah Brookstein from Abby Lee's Dance Studio!"

I smiled at the crowd as I got into my pose.

I saw a glimpse of Abby smiling at me.

'Weird…never knew that bitch could smile…' I thought, surprised as my music started- my music was 'Echo' by Jason Walker.

The music in the beginning started as I did 3 turns to a leap and then the real music started.

"Hello, Hello. Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound." I did a side ariel to the splits and everybody "Wowed" at that.

"Alone, Alone. I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now…" I did 2 russans to a tilt jump.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs…" I did 4 fouettes to a double and landed on the ground, but did a tow rise and stood up.

"Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough…" I did a triple to an illusion.

"Cause my…echo, echo. Is the only voice comin' back." I did a shinae to 2 leaps and rolled out of it and got up, only to do a russan to the middle splits- which were all the way down.

"Shadow, Shadow. Is the only friend that I have." I did a triple and fell to the ground gracefully for the ending.

Everyone clapped as I got off the stage and once I did, all of the girls hugged me.

"You did great! Can you teach me how to do that one kind of fan kick that looks like an illusion? What is it called?" Mackenzie tried to mimick the move and I said, "That's what it's called. An illusion. Once we get back I can teach ya."

"Score!" Mackenzie said, pumping her fist.

"Yeah, it was good." Chloe and Maddie said together, kind of stiff.

I shrugged it off and Brooke said, "That was really cool. I liked it."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at my new found friend.

"Ok, girls. She's gotta get ready for another routine." Abby said as the girls 'awwwed'.

"Is it a group number?" Paige asked.

"Nah. It's another solo." I said, shrugging.

"Well, good luck!" they all said, the younger ones skipping ahead as the older girls (pretty much only Brooke and Chloe) just walked.

I went into the dressing room and got my next one on.

I personally LOVED this routine. I had made it up myself.

It was to 'Poison' by Nicole Scherzinger and my outfit was a red and black one piece with fishnet tights, fishnet gloves, and black jazz shoes.

I took my hair out and brushed it, putting a braid in the front and leaving it down.

My hair was long and sometimes got in the way, but I liked my hair down for this one dance.

"And next is Myah Brookstein performing 'Poison'!" the announcer said as I got onto the stage.

Since I was kind of like an assasin for this performance or the 'bad guy', I did pretty badass moves.

I did a disc and rolled out of it to go into my tow-rise as I stood up.

I did 6 fouettes to a double and then did a russan to my splits.

"Got venom drippin' from my lips. Know who your bout to kiss." I did another tow rise as I stood up and I did a front ariel and then a front handspring.

"Think that you can handle it. Boy it's on." I did an axel jump and waited until the last part to look up.

"Just step into the danger zone. Shake it if you wanna roll." I walked sassily towards the audience and dropped to the floor gracefully as I crawled to the back of the stage.

"Never bend, just take control. Stakes are on." I did a bridge into a back walkover and then did a back tuck.

"So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick." I ran and intentionally slipped on the ground and jumped right back up at the end.

"I don't think that I can stop this." I did a front tuck then and saw all the girls that I had just met yesterday, cheering for me.

"Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up." I dropped to the floor at the second line and did ANOTHER tow rise to standing and then I jazz ran towards the back part of the stage.

"Oh no I'll never stop…" I prepped for my fouettes for the next part.

"That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight, cause tonight. Got poison on my mind." I did 7 fouettes to a leap as I rolled out of it and stood up.

"That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late. Got poison on my mind." I did a russan to a tilt jump and then once I landed, I did my left splits and then took my back leg and brought it up to my head- while I was still in the splits.

"I got that poison. I got that poison. I got that poison, that poison on my mind." I did 8 backhandsprings in a row.

"I got that poison. I go that poison. I got that poison, that poison on my mind." I did a double side ariel and at the end, I landed on the ground- on my back.

The crowd roared as I smiled as I walked off the stage.

**AN: Sorry if that was confusing :\**

**Reviews?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I was grounded from the computer, but now I'm back! I have a new character that will like Myah instead of Brandon. There might be some Brooke and Brandon stuff, though ;)**

**Name: Nathan Hethers**

**Nickname(s): Nate**

**Age: 12 (almost 13)**

**Appearance: *if you know who One Direction is, then he kind of looks like Niall Horan* **

**Hair- Dark brown with blonde highlights. His hair is usually spiked to the side.**

**Eyes- Sky blue, which are A LOT lighter than Myah's**

**Skin- Fair skin**

**Personality: Sweet, kind, and strong- does a lot of lifting in dance. He is kind of sensitive and likes a girl by her personality- not her looks.**

**Best Friend(s): Brandon, Brooke, and Myah (he's still friends with the other girls, too)**

**Romance: Myah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 3

Myah's POV

"Come on in, girls. And moms. We are going to do the pyramid!" Abby said as we all lined up in a line.

"We do this every week." Brooke whispered in my ear.

I nodded as Abby said, "First one on the bottom of the pyramid is…"

She ripped off the paper to reveal Paige's picture.

"Paige, you had un-pointed feet in the group number and you didn't do a solo, so." Abby said as Paige's mom (and Brooke's) rolled her eyes.

"Next on the pyramid is…" Abby said.

This went on as Paige, Nia, Brooke, and Mackenzie were on the bottom and then on the second part was Chloe, and now we were on the next part- 2 more to go.

"Next on the pyramid is…" Abby started, but what surprised me the most was it was Maddie.

"Maddie, you did wonderful, but I have somebody that is on the top this week. Which is…" Abby started, and she pulled off the piece of paper as my picture showed up.

"Wha?" I asked, confused.

"Myah, I believe you have TRUE talent. You did wonderful on both of your solos and I would love it if you were in this weeks group number." Abby said, smiling at me.

Maddie was pretty much fuming and Melissa said, "Wait, Abby-"

"No. Myah is at the top." Abby silenced her as she finished talking.

"Ok, so everyone is going to be in this weeks group number. Everyone is going to be doing a solo and Brooke, Myah, Nathan, and Brandon are going to be doing a number. Nathan! Brandon!" Abby said, calling out the door as 2 boys around mine and Brooke's age (AN: **I know that Brandon is, like, 16- but I'm changing his age to 13.**).

The one with spiky hair was really cute!

"Ok, now- moms can go as well as all the girls other than Brooke and Myah. You two are starting today." Abby said, pointing to us.

Once all the girls were gone, we started talking about the number.

"So, what this number is about is that Brooke and Myah are going to be fighting over one boy, which for right now will be Brandon. Then, Nate will come out and Myah will jump into his arms and he will carry her off the stage. Got it?" Abby said, nodding at us.

We all nodded as she said, "So, let's start!"

We listened to the song first, which was an older song called 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica. (**AN: Song on my profile!)**

We started and I started to really like that Nate guy.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked! Look at the song that they're going to be dancing to! (:**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfits and songs on my profile!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 4

Myah's POV

"Ok girls! Get ready. We have 40 minutes to get your hair done, make-up done, and your routines practiced. 'Dead Silence' number is first." Abby said as we were all in our dressing room for this competition.

I loved this weeks group number- although Mackenzie wasn't in it, it was pretty scary. The song was the Dead Silence theme music and we were all scary kids or something…

Our costumes were a black sequence ballet-looking outfit with a black hair accessory, black eye makeup, fishnet tights, and black jazz shoes.

"Ok girls, let's quick go over it before we have to go, ok?" Abby said as we all nodded, getting into formation and going over it.

After a little bit of practicing, we were backstage.

"Ok girls- let's do this." Abby said as the announcer said, "And next up is Abby Lee Dance Company performing- Dead Silence."

The audience clapped as the song came on and I walked out.

I did a backbend as I came out and looked to the sides of the stage like I was suppose to- acting, as I motioned the other girls to come on the stage.

The girls walked on like toy dolls as the music turned scarier.

Me and Brooke did side Ariels on opposite ends as the girls in the middle did a double turn.

Maddie then did a leap and landed with a 'thump' on the ground.

Brooke and I did chin stands as Chloe and Paige did a fan kick and Nia did a Russian.

We all did some fouettes and Maddie and Chloe looked at each other, scared as they ran off the stage as if something was chasing them.

Me and Brooke held hands as we picked up Nia with our arms together- Nia's butt in the middle of our hands as Nia pretended she was kicking and screaming as we 'threw her' off of the stage.

Paige looked at each of us and ran off as me and Brooke walked towards the front of the stage- as if we were going to kill everyone.

The music stopped as the crowd roared- some people going, "Wow." in awe.

Once we got off, I high fived Brooke saying, "Nice job."

"You too. Didn't know we'd be such a good team at killing people!" Brooke joked as we both laughed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was short, but I only have a limited time on the computer ):**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here you go guys! I wanted to update again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfits and songs are on my profile! Oh- and for their solos, only Myah's and Mackenzie's will be shown this competition ok?**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 5

Myah's POV

"You guys did such a good job! I'm so proud of you girls." Abby actually SQUEALED as she hugged us all.

"Um…you ok Abby?" Kelly asked as we all giggled.

"I'm wonderful! Now- get ready for your solos! Mackenzie's is first." Abby said as Mackenzie started getting ready, as well as the rest of us.

Mackenzie's solo this week was to 'Shake Your Tail Feather' by the Cheetah Girls and her costume was a yellow costume with yellow eye makeup, tan dance tights, a white feather hair peiece, and tan jazz shoes.

Mackenzie was backstage as we all were watching her- when Nate sat next to me.

"Hi." Nate said to me, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You guys did good on your group dance…" he trailed off, biting his lip which was the most ADORABLE thing I had EVER seen any human being do.

Oh my gosh…I'M TURNING SOFT.

"Haha…thanks." I giggled, blushing.

MUST…STOP THIS…NOW!

"Next up is Mackenzie performing to 'Shake Your Tail Feather'!" the announcer said.

'Thank you announcer!' I thought as her music started.

"Come on girls!" The music started as Mackenzie did a backhandspring onto the stage.

"Shake your tail feathers. Here we go!" did a chin stand and rolled across the floor like that.

She stood up as she clapped, the music saying, "Come on, let me see ya shake your tail feather."

"Do it right…shake it, shake it baby." she swung her hips sassily as the crowd roared.

She waved her hand to the crowd as the music said, "Head over, let me see ya shake your tail feather." then she did a front walkover.

"Ahhhh…shake it!" she did a Russian to the middle splits.

She did a front handspring to a side ariel when the music said, "Well I heard about the girl you've been dancing with."

"All over the neighborhood." she did a handstand walk for that part.

"So why didn't you ask me, baby?" she did 2 back walkovers.

"Or didn't you think I could?" she did a front ariel.

"Well I know that the bubbeloo is outta side." she skipped to the middle of the stage and when she got there, put her hand on her forehead and looked around the crowd.

"I'm shingling that thing tonight." she did a backhandspring.

The music skipped like it was suppose to to "Ahhhhh…"

"Twist it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby." she did 5 fouettes to a double.

"You aint gonna loot the loo." she did another side ariel.

"Shake it out baby." She shook her hips again as the crowd roared again.

"Here we gon' loo tonight." she did another chin stand as the switched her legs to touch her head.

The music skipped one last time as the music went "Ahhh…"

Mackenzie wiped her forehead as she sat on the ground and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, signaling the end of her dance.

The crowd roared as she walked off the stage.

"Nice job, Kenzi! You did awesome!" we all greeted her backstage as we hugged her.

"That was a pretty long routine. And I did a great job shakin' my tail feather, right?" she asked as she shook it again.

We all giggled as Abby said, "Come on girls- Myah has to go now."

"Come on! Once we're havin' fun." Mackenzie groaned as I laughed, hugging her as we all walked back to the dressing room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it was short and suckish ):**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys :D Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms! The outfits and songs are on my profile that are featured in this chapter.**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 6

Myah's POV

"Ok, Myah. Your solo costume is now my favorite costume of all time." Chloe said, gawking at my solo costume.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at Chloe.

My solo this week was to 'Circus' by Britney Spears.

My costume was a 2 piece (sadly- because I'm not very skinny…) and was black, purple, and pink, I had a rhinestoned black rose hair clip, tan jazz shoes, tan dance tights, and purple and pink eye makeup.

"Come on, Myah! Your on in 1 routine!" Abby said, taking me out the door with the girls while the girls went to their seats.

"And now performing is Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company performing to- Circus." the announcer said as the crowd cheered as I walked onstage and into my pose.

The music came on as I did a chin stand right away and held it for a couple of counts.

I came out of it and I did a double turn and fell to the ground in the middle splits.

"There's only two types of people in the world." I did 2 back walkovers and turned around to do a front walkover.

"The ones that entertain…and the ones that observe." I did a front handspring and then a front ariel.

"Well baby I'm a put on a show kinda girl." I did a handstand walk across the stage.

"Don't like the backseat, gotta be first." I pointed behind me and I did a scorpian to a needle (**AN: That's what it's called, right?)**.

I came out of it and did a chin stand and got up from a bridge for the part when it said, "I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots."

"I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot." I walked to the back of the stage in the corner to get reader for the next part.

"When I put on a show…"

"Feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins." I did 5 backhandsprings to a back tuck.

"Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." I did 2 Russians to a tilt jump.

"I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage." I reached out to the crowd as I did a front walkover.

"Better be ready, hope that you feel the same…" I pretended to hold my breath as I prepared for my fouettes.

"All eyes on me, in the center of the ring. Just like a circus." I did 6 fouettes to a double turn.

"When I crack that whip, everybody gon trip. Just like a circus." I did a front handspring to a front walkover, then a front ariel.

"Don't stand there watchin me, follow me. Show me what you can do." I walked towards the crowd and then did a handstand and walking around in a circle so I could go down into the middle splits.

"Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor. Just like a circus." I came out of my splits and I ended in my pose. (**AN: Like Brooke's pose at the end of her solo 'Supermodels').**

Everybody clapped as I ended and I bowed and came off the stage.

I didn't think that I'd get a huge hug from Abby.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Doing this chapter real quick! This is the last dance for this competition until awards (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms- the outfits are on my profile! The song that is used is already on there.**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 7

Myah's POV

Now was the number with Nate and Brandon.

Me and Brooke were both wearing a silver dress, a sequin hair bow (our hair was down and curled), tan dance tights, silver eye makeup, and tan jazz shoes.

Brandon and Nate were both wearing a grey t-shirt, baggy jeans, and grey supras.

Nate looked pretty cute…

Anyways!

The announcer said, "And next up is…A group number from Abby Lee Dance Company performed by Myah, Brooke, Brandon, and Nathan- 'He Is Mine'."

The music started and me and Brooke came out on our tippy toes.

The music turned all funky and Brandon came on as he took Brooke's hand as she did a side ariel, but I 'pushed' Brooke out of the way and Brandon picked me up and cradled me, but put me down in a handstand as I rolled out of it.

"You need to give it up." me and Brooke did elbow stands as Brandon held both of our feet as we came down and glared at each other.

"I've had about enough." Brooke kind of did a snapping thing to turn me off as I stomped over to her.

"It's not hard to see." Brooke shook her hand in front of my face as I did a back walkover.

"The boy is mine." Brooke did a front handspring as I did a backhandspring.

Nathan came out as he looked between us as Brandon kind of gave Nate a confused look.

The music skipped to kind of the end of the song.

"I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused." we both did a front ariel in opposite directions as I saw Nate and did 2 front walkovers to him as the music said, "He belongs to me."

"That boy is mine!" the music said as I jumped into Nate's arms as the music stopped.

Everyone cheered as Nate walked off with me in his arms as Brooke and Brandon walked off- hand in hand.

Even though the routine wasn't very long, it was pretty cool (:

"Nice job, Myah." Nate shyly said to me as he put me down.

"Thanks. You did good too." I replyed, feeling my cheeks heat up.

DA HELL?

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! The outfits and the song are on my profile! The song is more up, but I might put it up again.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! I wanted to update again because I AM GETTING MY BRACES OFF ON THE 10****TH****! I AM SO EXCITED! **

**I've had these death traps on for 2 years and I'm sick of them :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 8

Myah's POV

"First up is the small group division. 3rd place is…Candy Apples!" the announcer said as the Candy Apples team went up.

"2nd place is California Dance Extreme." the announcer said, that team going up.

"And 1st place overall with a score of 290...Abby Lee Dance Company's 'Dead Silence'!" the announcer said as we all hugged each other.

We got our trophy and we all bowed and sat down.

"Here is the Open small group division. 3rd place is…" I kind of zoned out, until 1st place came up.

"And 1st place is…Abby Lee Dance Company's 'He's Mine'! What are your names?" the announcer asked as Brooke, Brandon, Nate, and I went up.

"Brooke." Brooke said, holding the trophy.

"Brandon." Brandon said, smirking.

"Nathan." Nate replyed shyly.

"Myah." I said, smirking as well.

"Well- congratulations! Your guy's score was a 299!" the announcer said as the crowd roared.

We all bowed as we sat back down.

All of the solos went past- Chloe got 2nd and Maddie got 1st, Nia got 4th, Paige got 6th, and Mackenzie got 1st.

"Now the 12-14 division. 10th place is…" the announcer started and I was listening, but not listening.

"And now 3rd place is Payton from Candy Apples!" the announcer said as the girl went up and bowed- not looking proud of herself for getting 3rd place out of about 20 girls- only 10 showed.

"2nd place is Brooke from Abby Lee Dance Company!" the announcer said as I high fived Brooke as she walked up, bowing as she smiled.

"And now 1st place with a solid 300 is…Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company!" the announcer said.

I smiled shyly as I walked up and the announcer asked me, "How old are you?"

"12." I answered.

"Well- great job everyone!" the announcer said as the crowd roared again and we all got pictures with our trophys.

"You did a great job, Myah." Nate said behind me, handing me a rose.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

He was the sweetest boy I had ever met.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D (Kinda) a plot twist this time ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 9

Cathy's POV

"How did you get 3rd Place?!" I whisper yelled at Payton.

"This new girl on the ALDC team. Myah or whatever her name is." Payton said, rolling her eyes.

"Hm…how old is she?" I asked, getting interested in this Myah girl.

"12 or something. Just a little bit younger than Brooke I guess. I think she came from Flordia. I've heard she was kinda famous there for her dancing and singing." Payton replyed, shrugging.

"Well- let's just keep an eye on her. Maybe we could even get her on team Candy Apples." I smiled evily.

* * *

*TIME SKIP TO MONDAY*

"Hey Miss Abby." I said as I walked in.

"Hello, Myah." Abby replyed back at me.

I nodded at her and went into the waiting room to find all of the girls and their parents.

"…I still don't think it's fair. She just came here." I heard Melissa say to Christi.

I sighed as I thought, 'Not this again.'

You see- at my old dance studio, this was the same crap that went on. They were all after me for some reason and would bully me because of my family issues.

"Hi Myah!" Brooke squealed as she came over to me and hugged me as Kelly smiled at me.

I think Kelly thought the same stuff that the other moms thought, but she was nice to me because I was friends with Brooke and she would even sometimes take me home after dance.

Since my mum was mostly at work 24/7.

"Hi, Chloe. Hi Maddie." I said, smiling at the 2 younger girls.

I may be older than the both of them, but I looked up to them. I didn't think I was a good dancer and wished to be as good as them.

"Hey Myah." they both said, smiling at me.

"MYAH! I MISSED YOU." Mackenzie screamed as she jumped onto my back as I chuckled, saying, "Hey Kenz."

"Come on in girls and moms!" Abby said as she opened the door to the studio as we all walked in for pyramid time.

"I am very proud of all of you- you all did good on your solos, your mothers didn't give me any trouble, and you girls didn't give me any trouble. So- all in all, Saturday was great." Abby said, and she continued with, "Now- let's start with the first one on the pyramid."

She pulled off the piece of paper to show the picture of poor Paige.

"Paige! What have I told you! Point those toes! You are a skinny girl and a beautiful dancer- dance like it. 6th place is NOT acceptable, understood." Abby said as Paige slowly nodded- looking a little scared, so I hugged her and said to her, "It's ok, Paige. Maybe next time."

"Next is…" Abby started, and pulled off the piece of paper to reveal Nia.

"Nia…I have nothing else to say but 4th place isn't acceptable either." Abby said as Nia nodded and I saw Holly roll her eyes.

I looked over at Nia and mouthed to her, "You did great."

She gave me a small smile and made a thumbs up.

"Next is…" Abby then pulled off the next sheet to reveal Brooke's picture.

"You got 2nd place. Great. But I need more from you! You just give me as much as I want, but I need more from you. You are a wonderful acrobatic and need to show me and the judges what you can do, ok?" Abby said as Brooke nodded.

"Now it is…Chloe." Abby said as Christi snorted as she mouthed, "I knew it." to Kelly.

"You got 2nd place as well, but I also need more from you. You need to show me you can beat Maddie and be at her level. You're almost there- you just need to give it some more." Abby said, which surprised everyone.

Chloe made a small smile as Maddie and Paige hugged her.

"Next is- Myah. Myah, you got 1st place in your first real competition. You did wonderful- just work on those acrobatic moves, ok? I think you and Brooke will one day be good in an acro duet." Abby said as me and Brooke both fist pumped each other and hugged.

"Now- Maddie. Maddie, you got 1st, had a great attitude, and got back at the top. Good job." Abby said as I thought, 'Well- I kinda saw that coming.'

I didn't really care where I was on the pyramid. I was just glad that I did my best.

"This week, I chose Myah and Chloe to do solos and a group dance with Mackenzie. Also, Myah- you and Nathan are going to be doing a duet. You both had chemistry when dancing and the audience loved that. You two dance well together." Abby said as all of us nodded.

"So- let's get started on this group dance, shall we?" Abby said as we all replyed with an excited, "YES!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! What did you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 10

Nate's POV

"Now, Nate, you have to hold onto her tight doing this part or you could drop her. Put your hands here…" Abby said, putting my hands on Myah's waist as her's were around my neck.

I spun Myah around as Myah's legs went around my waist and I then put her down, holding her hands as she did an arabesque.

"Good. Start from the beginning now." Abby said as we both went into our beginning poses and did the whole routine that we had just learned today.

"That was beautiful, you two. I should have you two do more duets." Abby said, smiling at the both of us as I looked at Myah's beautiful- scratch that- GORGEOUS face.

I had to admit, I was growing a crush on this girl that I had known for just 2 weeks and had already danced in 2 routines with her.

"Ok, you two can go home now. Be ready for tomorrow Myah- we have to learn your solo." Abby said to her as Myah nodded.

We both walked out and Myah got her dance bag with her dance shoes in it.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked, noticing that her mom wasn't there.

"I don't know. I could just call Brooke's phone or something- my mom's probably still at work." Myah said, looking at her phone and biting her lip.

"It's fine- we can drive you home if you'd like." I replyed.

"O-Ok." Myah stuttered as I thought I saw a light blush appear on her cheeks.

We all got into the car and I sat in the back with Myah, as there was a silence that fell across all of us.

"So- how long have you been dancing?" my mom asked Myah.

'Way to make it even more awkward mom.' I thought, almost face palming at my mom's question.

"Um…since I was about 2 or 3 years old." Myah answered politely.

"Wow. Where did you go for dance last?" My mom asked YET AGAIN another question.

"Mom! Quit asking questions!" I groaned as I put my face in my hands.

"No, it's ok. I danced at Flordia Starz Dance Center." Myah answered, but then said, "Just go down this road and turn a right."

"Ok." my mom said, turning a right and then Myah said, "And there's my house."

Her house actually was kinda big and all of the lights were off and no cars were in the drive way.

"Thanks for taking me home Mrs. Hethers." Myah said politely as she curtseyed for my mum.

"Aww, thanks hon. Just call me Jane." my mom said as Myah smiled- showing off her braces.

"Bye. See you on Saturday Nate!" Myah yelled as she ran up the driveway to the house- getting her key out of her bag and went into the house.

"She is such a sweet girl." My mom said, smiling.

"Yeah…" I sighed, watching the girl that I had just known for 2 weeks close the door to her house.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Myate action! ^.^ hehe! Don't you just think they're adorable?**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I thought there was just too much dance in this story, so here's a different perspective, I guess :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) will be on my profile!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 11

Myah's POV

"Hello, Myah. Come in. Brooke's up in her room." Mrs. Kelly said as she opened the door and let me in.

I smiled at her and politely said, "Thank you Mrs. Hyland."

"You can call me Kelly, hon." she said, giving me a small smile.

I ran up the steps to Brooke's room and just walked right in as she was laying on her bed listening to music.

"I'M HERE!" I screamed, jumping on her bed and making her scream.

"Wow. Nice outfit. Fancy enough?" I asked, looking her up and down.

She was wearing a sparkly blue top, a white cami under it, jeggings, and sparkly uggs.

"This is what I wear everyday, idiot." Brooke said as I stuck my tounge out at her.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Brooke asked after a moment of silence.

"Um…I have no idea." I said, shrugging.

"How about prank call people?" Brooke asked, smriking.

"Sure. Who do you got?" I asked, sitting closer to her as she went on her phone.

"How about NATHAN." she said, making kissing noises at me.

"Oh shut up and call the boy." I told her, pushing her lightly.

"Do you like him?" she asked as she called him.

"Maybe. Now shush!" I said as Brooke put her finger to her mouth as she said in a man's voice, "Hello. This is Bob."

"Who is this 'Bob'?" I heard Nate's voice in the background and heard a laugh.

"SHUT UP BRANDON! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO BROOKE." I heard Nate scream.

"Aw come on! How did you know it was me?" Brooked whined."

"Caller ID, young one." Nate said as I giggled and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my god did I just giggle?" I asked myself.

"Who else is there?" Nate asked as I ran into Brooke's closet and said, "I WAS NEVER HERE."

"Oh, Myah's here. SAY HI MYAH!" Brooke yelled at me.

"HELLO." I screamed.

"Hi Myah. NATE WANTS TO ASK YOU O-" Brandon yelled until I heard a thump and the two boys yelling at each other.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Nate screamed.

Brooke giggled as I blushed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it (: Sorry it's short ):**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! COMPETITION TIME!**

**Well…not quite :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms OR any lyrics featured.**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 12

Myah's POV

"Is everyone on?" Abby asked as we all sat on the Coach Bus that we were riding for the 3 hours we had to get to the next competition.

"Yeah." we all said as the bus started and we were off.

"Hey, Myah- how about we listen to your Ipod?" Brooke asked as everyone agreed.

Nate and Brandon were with us, but they were in the back talking to each other I guess. Brandon wasn't in any dances, but him and Nate were pretty much attached at the hip.

I looked through my Ipod as Chloe asked, "Oh my gosh! Play this one!"

"Ok, for the record- this is the ONLY song I listen to by him. Clear?" I say as I looked at everyone.

They all nodded and the guys got interested in it.

I played it as the beat to the music started.

"NOOOO!" Brandon and Nate screamed as Justin Bieber came on.

"SHOW YOU OFF. TONIGHT I WANNA SHOW YOU OFF." I screamed out as I looked at them.

"WHAT YOU GOT. A BILLION COULD'VE NEVER BAUGHT." Brooke screamed out after me.

"NO NO NO NO NO! CANNOT LIVE WITH THIS KIND OF MUSIC! Make them stop, Abby!" Nate screamed over dramatically.

"Nope. Sorry." Abby said as she did her make-up.

"Heheheh…" we all giggled evilly.

This was gonna be a fun ride.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short! DX I wanted to do a little bus ride chapter, so here you go!**

**The song (if you didn't know) was A Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated Flock Chat for awhile- I have no ideas :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) and songs are on my profile.**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 13

Myah's POV

"Ok guys! Help Myah first because her's and Nate's duet is the 2nd routine up!" Abby said, clapping her hands as everyone helped me get my makeup and stuff ready.

My outfit was a white lyrical outfit with white gloves, dance shoes, and white makeup. My hair was down with a small white clip in it.

I ran with Nate backstage as we were about to go on.

Nate wasn't really wearing anything special, so I won't explain it. But he did look like Jack from the Titanic.

Oh! Our song was 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

"And next is from Abby Lee Dance Company- Nathan and Myah performing 'My Heart Will Go On'." the announcer said as we both went on- Nate on one knee as he held my hands as I was in an arabesque.

The music started once everyone stopped clapping and Nate stood up and I put my leg down- we looked into each other's eyes and Nate picked me up bridal style and twirled me around.

He set me down gently and I did the right leg splits as the music started.

"Every night in my dreams," the music sang as I did a side leap and Nate ran to me and picked me up and hugged me- my arms around his neck and his around my waist as the music said, "I see you, I feel you…"

"That is how I know you…go on…" I did a front walkover and started another one, but stayed in a bride as Nate picked me up and put me over his shoulder- my butt facing the back as I put my arms up and smiled as the crowd cheered.

The music skipped (as it was suppose to).

"Near, far…wherever you are." I did a handstand down and went into the middle splits.

I turned around to the side and did a chin stand as the music said, "I believe that the heart does…go on."

"Once, more. You open the door." Nate then picked up my feet and put them down on the ground and helped me up.

"And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on…"

The music skipped again to the end when the music got louder.

"You're here. There's nothing I fear." he picked me up by the waist as my arms went around his neck and legs went around his waist as he spun me around.

"And I know that my heart will go on…" he set me down and the music skipped AGAIN to the end- when the music slowed down.

I rolled down on the ground and got up as Nate dipped me as it looked like we were about to kiss…

Just as the music stopped and the crowd roared.

I looked into Nate's eyes as he looked into mine- as if we were the only 2 teenagers in the world at this moment on stage.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! I really liked this routine :') I thought it was so sweet! What did you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms.**

**Outfit(s) and Song(s) will be on my profile!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 14

Myah's POV

"Nice job." Nate said, breathing heavily.

"You too." I said, drinking out of my water bottle.

"Good luck!" Nate said as he went out into the crowd as I ran to the dressing room with the other girls.

"Nice job, Myah. You did great." Abby said as we all got ready.

Our outfits were a black tutu-like shorts, a normal black leotard, black jazz shoes, black gloves, and black eye makeup.

Our song was 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco.

I loved it!

"Ok girls- I wanna see you be scary. Ok? Just like last time." Abby said, looking at us all and we all nodded as we got backstage.

"Come on girls, let's do this." Maddie said as we all nodded.

"And next up is a group routine from Abby Lee Dance Company performing- 'Nightmare'.

The music started as we all were sitting at the edge of the stage- feet dangling over the edge.

We all did a backward roll to the stage as the music REALLY started.

"Boys and girls of every age." we all pointed at people in the crowd.

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Mackenzie, Maddie, Chloe, Nia, and Paige all did a back walkover as me and Brooke did a needle.

"Come with us and you will see." Me and Brooke did a forward ariel to the back of the stage and turned around anyways as all of us did a backhandspring together.

"This our town of Halloween…"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween." we all did 3 fouettes to a double turn.

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." I had a tiny solo part as I did 3 front handsprings to a front walkover.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!" we all did a russan.

The music skipped to the end of the song as the music sang.

"La la la la la…" it went on as we all did our own thing- all I know is that I did a chin stand.

The music then sounded like a music box as we all went to the middle of the floor and layed on our backs as the music ended.

The crowd roared as we then stood up and walked off.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this story is boring :'(**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) and Song(s) are on my profile**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 15

Myah's POV

I was now backstage AGAIN for my solo.

My song was 'Cannibal' by Kesha. (**AN: This is my Jazz song this year! Love it!)**

My outfit was actually really cool- it was a animal print leotard connected to shorts, tan dance tights, black jazz shoes, an animal print hair bow, and animal eye makeup.

"Next up is Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company performing…Cannibal." the announcer said as I came onstage.

The music started as I did a front handspring onto the stage and a front ariel when the music said, "Rawr!"

"Rawr!" it said again.

"I have a heart, I swear I do." I did a side leap and landed on the ground and rolled out of it.

"But just not, baby, when it comes to you." I did a walking hanstand and then did a half turn while still in the handstand and came down into the middle splits.

"I get so hungry, when you say you love me." I did 2 backhandsprings and then a back tuck, and I accidentally sliped and landed on my shoulder which made it pop out, but I kept going when it said, "Rawr! If you know what's good for you."

"I think your hot, I think your cool." I waved my hand by my face for the hot part and then did a russan for the last sentence.

"You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school." I dragged my body on the ground towards the stage.

"But now that I'm famous, your up my-" I did a chin stand and so that it didn't say a…um…word…there was another "RAWR!" that took it's place.

"Now I'm gonna eat you fool!" I rolled out of the chin stand and stood up.

The music skipped then

"You better run…" I did a jazz run to the back of the stage and prepped for my fouettes.

"I am…cannibal." since that sentence dragged out, I did 7 fouettes to a double.

It skipped again to the end of the song.

"I am!" I did a leap right after the double.

It was now Kesha talking in the song.

"I love you…I warned you…" she said as blew a kiss to the audience and then I ran to the front of the stage just in time as it said, "RAWR!"

The crowd clapped as I walked off the stage and held my shoulder.

"What's the matter? What happened." Abby asked.

"My shoulder…I think it popped out." I said as Brooke hugged me from behind as well as Mackenzie.

"I know- I saw your face in the beginning when you fell. But I don't think it popped out- you would be screaming in pain if it did." Abby said as I nodded.

"You going to be ok?" Nate asked as we started to walk back.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I said, smiling at him a tiny bit as I walked past him.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I needed someone to get kinda hurt, so…**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's the next chapter really quick :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfits and songs are on my profile**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 16

Myah's POV

"Good luck, Chloe. Your going to do great." I said to her as I hugged the girl.

"Thanks, Myah." Chloe said as she went backstage.

Chloe was wearing a lyrical costume, ballet shoes, and a tiara.

Her song was one of my favorites- 'Skinny Love' by Birdy.

"And now is Chloe from Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Skinny Love'." the announcer said as Chloe came onto the stage and got into her position.

The music started as Chloe first did a double turn and fell onto the ground.

The music kept going and she did a toe rise and then did a back walkover.

"Come on Skinny Love, just last the year." the music said as she did a side leap.

"Pour a little salt, we were never here." she slid down to her middle splits and reached out to the crowd.

"My my my, my my my, my my my my my." the music sang as the did 5 fouettes to a double.

"Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer…" the music sang as it skipped.

"Come on Skinny Love!" the music sang as Chloe did a leap across the stage and landed down on the ground and then did a chin stand.

"My my my, my my my, my my my my my…" the music kept singing as she did a double to another leap and landed on the ground again as she lifted her leg up slowly and she looked at it.

The end music went on as she got up and did an ariel and then fell to the ground, pretending to sleep as the music ended.

The crowd roared as she walked off.

We all greeted her with hugs and "Good jobs."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so short ):**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Here you go guys! I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms **

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 17

Myah's POV

"Let's give a hand to all of the dancers that performed today!" the announcer said as the whole crowd clapped.

"So, lets get started with the solos and duets…." the announcer started.

We waited and waited until Chloe's division came up.

"3rd Place is…Tracey of Starz Academey of Dance who performed, 'Night Sky'." (**AN: I'm making some of the names and studios up)** the announcer said as a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes went up.

"2nd place is…Kendall (**AN: Forgot how to spell her last name :D )** from Candy Apples who performed 'Queen of Hearts'!" the announcer said as we all got excited for Chloe.

"And 1st place got 92 points out of 100 is…Chloe from Abby Lee Dance Company who performed 'Skinny Love'!" the announcer said as we all hugged Chloe as she walked up there.

"So, how old are you?" the anouncer asked as he pointed the mic at Chloe.

"10." Chloe answered politely.

"And who was your instructor?" the announcer questioned.

"Abby Lee Miller." Chloe said as she smiled and the crowd clapped.

I looked at Abby and I saw her actually SMILING at Chloe.

Chloe finally got the attention she deserved.

"Now the Jr. Category. 3rd Place is…Caitlin from Starz Dance Academy who performed 'Gray Skies'." the announcer said as a girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes went up there…

She looked really fake because of how much makeup she had on.

"2nd Place is…Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company who performed 'Cannibal'." the announcer said as I went up there as the girls said, "You did good, Myah."

"And 1st place is Payton from Candy Apples who performed 'The Woodsman' and got a 80 out of 100." the announcer said as Payton gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes at her.

I hated girls like that. They were just…rude…and annoying…and…and…RUDE…

Anyways, after the solos the announcer announced (hehe…) the duets.

"3rd Place is…Hailey and Alexa who performed 'Best Friend's Brother'." the announcer said as two girls that looked about 7 walked up.

For duets, since there weren't very many, all duets were against each other- no matter what your age was.

"2nd place is…Jackie and Leo who performed 'A Life Without You'." the announcer said as a boy and girl who looked about 15 or 16 came up.

"Now, 1st place with a 98 out of 100 is…Myah and Nathan who performed 'My Heart Will Go On'." the announcer said as everyone clapped and me and Nate went up there.

"So, how old are you two?" the announcer asked.

"12." we said in sync.

"Wow. How long have you two been dancing with each other- the way you two danced looked like you knew each other forever." the announcer said, but I answered, "Only a week or two."

"Really?" the announcer said surprised as we both nodded.

"Who was your instructer?" the announcer questioned as Nate said, "Abby Lee Miller."

"Nice job." Brooke said to me as we both hugged.

After awile, we finally got to the division that we were in for our group number.

"3rd Place is… 'The Newsboy' from the Academy of California." the announcer said as the group walked up.

"2nd Place is… 'Nightmare' performed by Abby Lee Dance Company." the announcer said as we all walked up.

I could tell that we were all bummed that we got 2nd, but I was just happy we placed- there were at LEAST 40-50 teams that went into this competition and only 3 got placed.

"And 1st place with a score of 97 was… 'Cinderella' performed by Candy Apples!" the announcer said as Candy Apples screamed as my ear drums pretty much were gone.

"Well- you all did a nice job, can we get a big round of applause for the dancers everybody?" the announcer yelled as everyone clapped and started to take pictures and go home.

Abby came up to me and Nate and she hugged the both of us saying, "You two did a great job on your duet. You both were stunning. And I had arranged a surprise for you two tomorrow. Meet at the studio at 10:00AM."

We both nodded as Abby walked away and over to Chloe.

"What do you think it is?" Nate asked, looking at me.

I shrugged and turned around when Brooke called my name.

"You did a great job." Brooke whispered in my ear.

"You did good for the group number, too." I said, patting her back as she giggled.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Are you surprised with the places? Or did you see it coming? Tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) on my profile!**

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 18

Myah's POV

So…Abby had arranged me, Nate, Brandon, and Brooke to go on a double date to the movies.

Tonight…

Wow Abby.

I was at Brooke's house because she insisted in putting me in clothes that were girlier than what I would usually wear.

HELP. ME.

"Try this on." Brooke through some clothes at me and I tried it on.

"Perfect! I NEED TO CURL YOUR HAIR NOW WOMEN." Brooke made me sit down and I looked in the mirror at myself.

I was wearing a light blue and black striped top, a black tank top, black skinny jeans (I usually don't wear skinnies, but they were kinda comfy…DON'T JUDGE ME), and my black high top converse.

I loved how Brooke curled my hair!

It was actually really pretty…

Brooke got dressed into a navy blue colored top, a white tank top, white skinny jeans, and brown moccasins.

"Are you ready girls?" Kelly knocked on the door.

"Yeah mom! We're coming." Brooke said back as she lead me out and to the car.

"I'll be watching you at the movie to see if any lip action is happening." Brooke winked at me and I rolled my eyes, but blushed.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Maybe I can do the next chapter that is going on at the same time the girls are getting ready to see what the boys were doing. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! You'll get to see in the mind of Nate and Brandon!**

**I'm not a boy, so it's not gonna be a tits and stuff, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) will be on my profile**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 19

Nate's POV

"Go for the Niall Horan look with your hair!" Brandon said as he spiked my hair to the side.

"What the heck? I look like an elf!" I whined as I messed it up.

"Don't touch it! Keep it like that. It looks like sex hair." Brandon said, throwing some supras at me.

I rolled my eyes but put them on and looked into the mirror.

I looked pretty sexy ;)

I was wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans (Brandon told me to sag…), white supras, and a red snapback.

Brandon was wearing a Beatles black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and grey supras.

"Are you ready to go boys?" Brandon's mom called upstairs.

"Yeah mom!" Brandon called, rolling his eyes.

"You look so adorable, Brandon! You do too, Nate. Now- remember that the guys have to pay for everything, maybe put your arm around her-" Brandon's mom rambled until Brandon said, "Mom, we're going to be late if you don't stop talking."

"Ok, ok. Come on." his mom said, rolling her eyes as we got into the car.

We got to the theater and we saw 2 girls that looked like Brooke and Myah, but they looked different.

Brandon's mom dropped us off and we noticed…

Those two girls WERE Myah and Brooke.

Myah looked gorgeous with her hair curled- and it was so long…

"Hey boys." Brooke said as they both walked over to us.

"Hey." me and Brandon said, totally hypnotized by their beauty.

"Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies." Myah said, taking Brooke to go to the ticket booth.

"Come on!" Brandon said to me, dragging me with him as we got out our wallets.

* * *

**AN: Haha :D I picture my first date like this…**

**Anyways, I hope you liked!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms or the movie featured!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 20

Myah's POV

"We HAVE to see the last Twilight! I've been waiting to see that and I've heard Edward takes off his shirt!" Brooke whined at the guys and me as we looked at all of the movies to see.

"OH MY GOSH I CANNOT LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE." I screamed.

"What?" Brooke asked, looking at me.

"Jacob is SOOOOOO much hotter. HE HAS A FREAKING 6 PACK." I argued as the guys looked at us weirdly.

"How about we see something we'll all like? WRECK-IT-RALPH!" the guys said as they jumped up and down like kids in a candy shop.

Me and Brooke shrugged as we all went to get snacks and stuff before we went to the movie.

"I'll have a Root Beer and a small popcorn." I said, but Nate said, "A medium popcorn."

I looked at him and he said, "We can share."

I was about to pay but Nate payed for me.

I pouted and Nate said, "The guy is suppose to pay."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "That's a stupid stereotype."

We all went to the movie and sat down in the middle of the theater.

We sat like this; Nate, Me, Brooke, Brandon.

We all talked for a little while until the movie started.

* * *

It was the middle of the movie and I saw Brooke was leaning on Brandon's shoulder.

'Awww! They are too cute together.' I thought, smiling at Brooke.

I looked at Nate and noticed that he was looking at me with those…

Gorgeous sky blue eyes…

He looked away and so did I, but I put the arm rest up and scooted closer to him as his arm went around my shoulders.

I smiled slightly because he smelled good…

I'm such a creeper…

I looked over at Brooke and she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

Nate's POV

Oh my god, oh my god, I AM PANICKING.

Myah's head was resting on my shoulder as my arm was around her shoulders.

Brandon and Brooke were doing who-knows-what in their seats until the movie was finally over.

'Aw.' I thought as Myah got up and got her coat on as well as Brooke and they both started walking out- dragging us with.

"You and Myah had something goin' on!" Brandon said as we were in the bathroom now.

"We're just friends!" I answered, leaning on the wall waiting for Brandon.

"You should kiss her." Brandon said as we walked out.

"Oh heck n-" I started but the girls came over and we stopped talking about it.

But Brandon just HAD TO make kissing faces at me…

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was kinda boring :\**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms. Whatsoever.**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 21

Myah's POV

"I'll take you home." Nate had said.

Best sentence of my freaking LIFE.

Me and the brunette/blonde boy were walking down the sidewalk talking like any other normal teenagers.

"So, when do you turn 13?" I asked, trying to talk about more things.

"September. So in a month." he replyed, then asking the same question to me.

"In April, sadly." I said, sighing.

"You know, if I was a girl my mum was going to name me April." Nate said, laughing a little as I laughed and stated, "I was going to be named Jackson. Jackson Pete."

"Pete? I want a cool name like that." Nate joked as I punched his arm lightly.

"Well, here we are." Nate said as we were at my doorstep now.

"I had fun tonight. I hope we can do this again sometime." I said, smiling at Nate.

I was about to go inside when Nate said, "Wait…Myah."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

Nate's sky blue eyes were now looking into my grey blue ones.

And our lips were coming closer.

'Oh my god…I'm freaking out. I think I'm going to die. What if I do it wrong? What if I regret having my first kiss with Nate?' I thought, but my thoughts all ran out when our lips met.

We only kissed for about 5 seconds or so and when we parted, I nervously said, "G-Goodnight, Nate."

I walked inside and shut the door, my back towards the door.

I bit my lip and checked out the window to make sure that he wasn't there anymore before I squealed in excitement.

* * *

**AN: Ooh la la! Haha, what did you guys think? Tell me! :P**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter and loved the Nyah action goin' on ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms!**

**Outfit(s) on my profile!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 22

Myah's POV

I heard the car horn as I ran outside- still doing my hair and getting my pants on.

"Hey, Myah." Brooke said weirdly to me as I put on my pants awkwardly in her mom's car.

"Don't judge me, Hyland." I replied, finishing my hair.

I was wearing a red, white, and black leotard that I had gotten for my birthday last year, red and black dance shorts, and gray flip flops. I had my hair up in a messy bun, too.

"Abby's gonna FREAK on your hair." Brooke stated, taking out a bobby pin and putting back one of my layered hairs that didn't like to go back.

I shrugged as Brooke's mom asked me, "Aren't you cold? It's August and starting to get cold outside."

"Nah. I'm all good." I answered as we made it to the studio.

"TO THE ABBY LEE DANCE STUDIO!" me and Brooke sang, skipping to the front door.

"Myah, your hair is a mess! What have I told you?" Abby groaned, seeing my mess of blonde on top of my head.

"The hair wants what the hair wants Miss Abby." I said, shrugging as we all went to the waiting room outside the door to the studio.

"Ok girls, come on in. Nate is going to be in here with us also." Abby stated as we all piled in and Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at me.

She knew that we kissed. She got it out of me yesterday morning as she kept calling and texting me at early hours.

So I gave in.

Nate finally walked in and once he saw me, he blushed and looked away as Abby said to him, "Hello, Nate. Line up with the rest of the girls. You're going to be on the pyramid today!"

The girls all giggled and said, "Good luck." to Nate.

He smiled softly to them as he stood next to me in line.

"Ok. We all did ok at the last competition. We lost in 2nd place to Candy Apples which made me disappointed, but our solos and duet was great. So- over all, it was good. Nice job anyways, girls." Abby said as the moms clapped for us.

"Now- onto the pyramid…" Abby said as we started.

I wasn't really listening, but it went like this so far:

Mackenzie, Nia, Paige, Brooke, and Maddie were all on the bottom, and now Abby is onto the next column.

"Next is…Nate! You and Myah did wonderful in your duet last week and I'm very proud of the both of you." Abby said as the girls clapped for Nate and I.

"Next is…Myah. You did great on the duet, but you fell in your solo. You got right back up and danced but I expect more from you. Next time watch where your stepping." Abby said as I nodded politely and she moved on.

"At the top of the pyramid this week is…Chloe!" Abby said as we all squealed and hugged her (you know…other than Nate. He high fived Chloe).

"You got first for your solo and I'm so very proud of you! You did such a great job." Abby stated, smiling brightly at the 10 year old.

"Now- this week we have Maddie doing a solo called 'Evacuate the Dance Floor', Chloe is doing a solo as well as a duet with Paige called 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' -" Abby started when we all congratulated Chloe and Paige because they always asked for a duet.

"And Myah is doing a solo called 'Can't Be Tamed' as well as a duet with Nate called 'Perfect Two' and a duet with Brooke called 'Secret' and everyone is in the group dance this week." Abby finished as we all got excited and waited until the moms got out to hear what our group dance would be.

"Ok…I personally really like this group dance. It's called 'Firework'. The moral or story is a bullied girl that finally sees how important she is when some of her friends show her. Ok? The girls that are getting bullied are going to be Chloe and Myah. Got it?" Abby said as we all nodded.

I kinda didn't want to be the bullied one because it reminded me of my life in Flordia….

*_Flashback*_

_Someone pushed me into the lockers again as they laughed at me._

"_Weirdo." people called me as I walked past in the halls._

_Tears streamed down my face as I got taunted everyday from 3__rd__ grade to 6__th__ grade._

_Whenever I would get home, I would write in my song book a new song lyric and I would…I would cut._

_But I moved to California and left my past behind me. I was never going down that road again, I had promised myself._

_I will not become that girl again._

_*Flashback ended*_

"Myah, are you ok?" Brooke whispered to me.

I came back to what was happening at this moment and nodded, clearing my thoughts of that horrible life in Flordia as I focused on now.

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? Was it a surprise what had been happening to Myah? Or did you see it coming?**

**Tell me in a review if you'd like!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Sorry that the competition is so soon, but I have no other ideas for a BEFORE competition thing, so -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) and Song(s) on my profile!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 23

Myah's POV

"GO BROOKE AND MYAH!" the girls screamed as me and Brooke got onto the stage.

Our outfits were one of my favorites- a red and black biketard with a red neck…thing…, fishnet tights, a black hair accessory, black eye makeup, red lipstick (kinda bright), and black jazz shoes.

Our song was one of my favorites, too- Secret by The Pierces.

The song started right away as we were both in our beginning poses- each of us on one side of the stage facing the back with our toe popped and hands on our lower back.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save." we turned to the side and did a front walkover to each other and then went into our splits, then turned around before we reached each other and walked away.

"Better lock it, in your pocket. Takin' this one to the grave…" I looked over by Brooke as I pretended to zip up my lips and put it in my 'pocket' as I walked over by her while I did so as she was lying on the floor with my right foot lightly on her chest as I stood tall.

"If I show you, then I know you, won't tell what I said." she took my foot and pushed it up so that I did a fan kick to the back of the stage and fell to the ground lightly as she put her finger to her lips.

"Cause two can keep a secret if one…of them is dead." Brooke did a needle as I did the death drop.

There was at least 10 counts of music so me and Brooke did 3 *pique (**AN: I'm going to start putting these stars * by a word that I'll put the definition at the end of the chapter- ok? Then you guys can understand what is going on if your confused (: **) turns to a needle kick and rolling out of it.

The music skipped to a part a little bit from the next part in the song.

"'Cause everybody tells, everybody tells…" we walked in a small circle as we faced the front finally for the next part.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save." For that whole part, we did 5 *fouettes to a double turn and then to a leap.

"Better lock it, in your pocket. Takin' this one to the grave." we both did a kick to the front and then when that leg came down, we pointed it (our leg) out and ran our hand down it and then brought it back up.

"If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said." we did a *plie to 2 leaps in a row.

The music skipped again, but it was pretty much the same part except at the end of the song.

"Cause two can keep a secret…if one of us is…dead." I did the death drop again as Brooke made a surprised face, trying to 'wake' me up, but then she ran off the stage.

The crowd clapped and cheered as I got off and hugged Brooke- getting a hug from Abby, too.

* * *

**AN: Ok! Here's the words that had the star next to them with the definitions that I found on the internet (so, I don't own the definitions. I know what these are but didn't feel like giving you a definition of my own. Plus, the pronunciation is how I pronounce it as well as my dance teachers so if you are a dancer and do not pronounce it like I say it is- it's not proven to be pronounced like that. Say it however you think it is suppose to sound like (: )**

_**Pique (pronounced: Pee-kay): Stepping directly onto the point of a foot.**_

_**Fouettes (pronounced: Foo-ette-a-s): Literally "whipped." A turning step, usually done in a series, in which the working leg whips out to the side in and then into the knee as the dancer turns on the supporting leg, rising onto the point at each revolution.**_

_**Plie (pronounced: Plee-a): A bending. The first exercises done in every class to loosen muscles, the foundation of the dancers' technique. (there are different types of plie's, but I just gave you a general definition)**_

**I'll put the link to the definitions on my profile so that I give credit AND if you would like to read up on what the dance terms are! ^.^**

**I'm so boring…**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) and Song(s) on my profile**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 24

Myah's POV

"I love our costumes!" Mackenzie squealed as she twirled.

All of our outfits were different and different colors for our group number.

Mackenzie's was a gold/yellow colored lyrical dress, a yellowish colored headband, and lyrical shoes.

Brooke's was a red lyrical dress, a silver bow clip, and lyrical shoes.

Paige's was a light blue lyrical dress, a silver headband, and lyrical shoes.

Maddie's was a dark purple lyrical dress, a dark purple bow headband, and lyrical shoes.

Nia's was a green lyrical dress, a green bow headband, and lyrical shoes.

I liked mine and Chloe's outfits- even though ours were totally different from the other's.

Chloe was kind of suppose to be dressed up as a nerd (to play her part as a bullied girl)- a white lyrical dress that was covered up (for now) by a white cardigan, a black winter hat, black nerd-like glasses, and lyrical shoes. Plus she had her hair down.

My costume was suppose to look like a gothic girl (again- a character that is being bullied)- a black wig, a black lyrical dress, black lace fingerless gloves, black lipstick, fishnet tights, and black jazz shoes (I had to wear jazz shoes instead of lyrical shoes because of the tights).

Our song was the cover 'Firework' by Boyce Avenue.

We were called out onstage as we all walked on.

* * *

**AN: I felt like stretching out this routine. That's it, I guess :P**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Any definitions at the end of the story are in the link I gave you guys last time!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 25

Myah's POV

The music started as me and Chloe went on by doing 3 piques to a leap.

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Driftin' through the wind, wantin' to start again?" the song said as the other girls did 2 front walkovers on and then Brooke did a front ariel as me and Chloe did 3 fouettes to a double. Then, we all swayed back and forth and then did an *arabesuqe.

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from cavin' in…" we all did 2 leaps in a row and then rolled out of it- then, once we stood up we did a back walkover.

"Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing…" we did a fan kick and me and Chloe both did a handstand while the other girls did a triple turn as the crowd clapped.

"Do you know that there's, still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you." The music said as Brooke came up to me and tapped my shoulder as I did a back walkover, but she stopped me in the middle and put me back- shaking her finger as if telling me to listen to her.

She walked back to the others as Chloe and I looked at each other, confused.

"You just gotta ignight…the light. And let…it shine…" the song said as Brooke did another front ariel past me as I looked over at her curiously as Paige came up behind me as she pushed my leg up lightly so I did a *developpe as Nia pushed Chloe's up as well.

"Just own…the night. Like the fourth of July." the girls did an ariel while for the second one, me and Chloe joined in.

"Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth." me and Chloe did 5 fouettes to a double and then a leap while the other girls did pique turns around us in a circle.

"Make 'em go 'ahh ahh ahh', as you shoot across the sky…" we all did a front walkover to a front handspring and then a front ariel.

The music skipped to when the music was just like the beginning as we were almost done.

The girls took off Chloe's cardigan, her hat, and glasses as they put them to the side and they took off my wig and my gloves.

We all did 7 fouettes to a double, then another 5 fouettes to a leap as we all did our own poses while on the ground.

The crowd clapped as we all got up and got the stuff we had taken off and got off the stage.

"Nice job girls!" Abby told us as she brought us all in a hug.

"Cant…breathe…down…here…" Mackenzie gasped as she was in the middle of all of us as we all laughed at her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Here are the definitions for today…**

_**Arabesque (pronounced Air-a-besk): a position in which the dancer stands on one leg, straight or bent, with the other extended to the back at 90 degrees.**_

_**Developpe (pronounced: Dev-lo-p-a): An unfolding of the leg in the air.**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I don't own the definitions! If you'd like to read more on the definitions, visit the website I put on my profile from last time!**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s) and Song(s) will be on my profile (: Any definitions will ALWAYS be on my profile to look at!**

* * *

Dance Moms Tomboy

Chapter 26

Myah's POV

I practiced backstage as I was already in my next costume- ready for my solo.

It was a cool solo and kinda described me a little bit and I really liked the costume, even though I kinda looked like a stripper or a prostitot…

Anyways!

My solo this week was 'Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus.

The outfit was a black leotard with a (a think…) furry black jacket-thing, a choker, fishnet tights, black leather fingerless gloves, a black spike hair bow, black jazz shoes, and my hair was in a messy side pony tail.

"And now introducing, Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Can't Be Tamed'!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered and I could just make out my team.

Especially Nate…

I shook my head, getting out of my daydream and to stop blushing as the music started.

I ran out and did a front ariel and then slid on the floor.

I did a chin stand and then slid my legs down and ended up on my back on the floor (the thing that Brooke does in her solos).

"For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy." I did a russan and didn't land on the ground, as I then did a side kick.

"Have to get my way, 24 hours a day," I did a russan to the middle splits as I got out of them and then stood up- my back towards the crowd, as I shook my hips for, "Cause I'm hot like that."

"Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention." I did a leghold in front of me and I held it for 4 counts and then did a side leghold for another 4 counts.

I brought my leg down and did a tripple turn for, "Like I'm under inspection."

"I always get the 10's cause I'm built like that." I did a fan kick when I got out of it and then walked to the back of the stage a little bit for the next part.

"I go through guys like money, flyin' out their hands." I did 3 pique turns to a leap.

"They try to change me but they realize they can't." I sat in a squat as I then went into a handstand as I did a handstand walk.

"And every tomorrow is a day I never planned…" I was still in a handstand as I turned my back to the audience and I went into a straddle and then came down to the middle splits.

"If your gonna be my man understand…" I did a backwards roll out of the middle splits and then stood up, pointing at Nate for some reason (I was suppose to just point to the crowd, but I pointed at Nate…I guess I was just thinking about him).

I walked a little bit towards the back of the stage as I then prepped for my fouettes.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed…" I did 4 fouettes to 2 leaps.

"I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!" I did 3 axle jumps before I landed on the ground from the 2 leaps.

"I can't be changed, I can't be tamed, I can't be, I can't, can't be, tamed…" I whipped my hair as I then did a leg kick in front of me as I then rolled onto the ground and landed on the ground on my back for the end.

The crowd cheered as I got up and walked off.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it sucked…but this was actually my favorite solo out of all of Myah's so far, how about you guys?**

**I may or may not have a poll on what your favorite solo is, so just watch out for that (:**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Outfit(s), Definition(s), and Song(s) will be on my profile :D**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 27

Myah's POV

Now it was Maddie's solo.

Her song this week was 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' by Cascada.

I liked her outfit- it was really cute- it was a pink half top with a black thing that went under her arms and around her neck, black dance shorts, black jazz shoes, and a black and pink hair accessory.

"And now is Maddie from Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Evacuate the Dance Floor'!" the announcer said as she went on and got into her pose.

The music started and she turned around from her pose and did a double turn to the middle splits.

She kicked her legs and then she did a cute little pose and she got up from the floor.

"Turn up the music, let's get out on the floor." she did a leghold and then walked backwards to the back of the stage more.

"I like to move it, come and gimmie some more…" she did 2 pique turns to a disc.

"Watch me getting physical, outta control." she did a kick and then whipped her head around.

"There's people watchin' me, I never miss a beat…" she did 2 russans to a tilt jump.

"Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin." she walked across the stage as she stopped and she pointed out her foot and put her leg at the bottom and slid it up.

"Time is right, keep it tight, cause it's pulling you in…" She circled her hips and then tucked her hands to her chest and dragged her feet as she walked backwards.

"Wrap it up, you can't stop- cause it feels like an overdose…" she did a turn in *attitude and then did a leap.

"Evacuate the dance floor, I'm infected by the sound." she did 3 fouettes to a double and then did that one thing that she always did with her mouth open and her fingers enclosing (like what she did in Electricity and some other dances).

"Stop- this beat is killin' me. Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground…" she did a front walkover to the splits as she did her ending pose.

The crowd clapped as she got off the stage.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it sucked…not my best work…**

**Here's the one definition:**

_**Attitude: a pose in which one leg is raised in back or in front with knee bent, usually with one arm raised.**_

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

**Song(s) and Outfit(s) are on my profile!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 28

Myah's POV

I really liked this outfit and song- it explained me and Nate so much.

I was wearing a purple and black leotard with a tutu at the bottom, tan dance tights, tan jazz shoes, and a black bow for my hair which was up in a tight bun.

Nate was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, baggy jeans, and some regular sneakers.

Our song was 'Perfect Two' by Auburn.

"This is Nathan and Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company performing a duet to 'Perfect Two'." the announcer said as we both got onto the stage as Nate winked at me as I smiled a bit at him nervously.

I always got nervous, no matter how long I've been dancing.

That's just how I was.

The music started as I did 2 pique turns towards Nate as he held my hands and I did an arabesque on releve* (**AN: Can't remember if I did this definition or not, so if I already did it I guess I'll do it again :D I have horrible memory…sorry)**.

I did a couple more moves (not really that important) as the music really started.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly," the music said as Nate's hands were in mine as his chest was against my back as I did a side devlope with my right leg.

"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly," I then turned to the side as I did a back handspring and Nate did a back handspring to a back tuck and I did a scorpion to a needle.

"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate," We turned to each other and I smirked at him as I pointed at him and did a solute.

"You can be the chills that I feel on our first date…" I did a round off towards him and turned towards him to do a front ariel.

"You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick," he put his arms up as if he was showing his muscles as I did a kick as I held onto his arm.

"You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split," I did a back walkover and he had his hands on my waist as he brought me up from a bridge so my back was on his shoulder and I split my legs in the air and he brought me down.

"You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'," I squatted down onto the floor as I did a backward roll to the middle splits as Nate did 2 fouettes to a double (he did pretty well considering that he was in street shoes).

"Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'." I got up and did 2 russans to a tilt- but didn't land on the ground.

"Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me." I held onto Nate's hand as I did 2 ariels and a row and then Nate twirled me into his chest.

"And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need…" He turned me around as I put my hands around his shoulders as my legs went around his wasit and his arms went around my waist and I did a backbend from there and he put my legs down so that I could go into the middle splits and slide out of them.

"Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry." we both did 5 fouettes to a double as he stopped but I did a leap out of the double.

"Cause you're the one for me, for me, and I'm the one for you, for you." I did 3 pique turns to 2 leaps and rolled out of it on the ground to do a toe rise up.

"You take the both of us, of us, and we're the perfect two." I did a russan to the middle splits as Nate put his arms under my arms to lift me back up.

"We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two." I did a back walkover to the splits and Nate (since he's so strong…it's so sexy…) pulled me up to have me do a back flip- still my legs apart.

Let's pretend I didn't call him sexy, ok?

"Baby me and you, we're the perfect two…" he held my hand as we walked in a quick circle and Nate twirled me into him again as he dipped me and the music ended.

The crowd cheered as we looked into each other's eyes before we got off.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it (:**

**I really liked this routine and I wish I had a boy partner to dance with… -_-**

**Here's the definition(s):**

_**Releve (pronounced: Rel-a-ve):**_ _**In ballet, a rising with a spring movement to point or demi-point.**_

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Just so you guys know, I don't feel like boring you with the details of the awards, so I'll just tell you here:**

**Myah and Nate's Duet: 2****nd**** Place**

**Maddie's Solo: 1****st**** Place**

**Myah's Solo: 1****st**** Place- a 10****th**** of a point above the 2****nd**** Place winner**

**Group Number: 1****st**** Place**

**Brooke and Myah's Duet: 1****st**** Place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms!**

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 29

Myah's POV

I was really nervous when I walked into pyramid today.

I had gotten 1st Place in my solo…but only a 10th of a point more than the girl that got 2nd Place.

We started the pyramid right away and Abby looked at me disappointingly as my picture was first.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Myah. 1st Place is great, but if it's just a 10th of a point above the 2nd Place winner…" Abby shook her head and said, "No solo this week Myah. But I was impressed with your duet with Nate even though you two got 2nd Place. You two are doing a duet together."

I smiled a bit at Nate as she went on with the pyramid.

She went on with the pyramid and it went like this-

Me first, then Nia, Paige, Brooke, on the bottom.

Then Mackenzie, Maddie, and then at the top was Chloe.

"The group dance this week will be called 'Alice'. It's based off of the Alice in Wonderland but kind of scary, and it WILL have Mackenzie in it. Then Nate and Myah's duet will be a hip hop to 'Right Round'. Paige and Chloe will be doing a duet called 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', and then Mackenzie will be doing a solo called 'Boys Will Be Boys'. Got it?" Abby said as we all nodded as we got started.

* * *

We were trying on our costumes for 'Alice' today!

The moms (surprisingly, my mom would be able to go to the competition this week. But sadly I'm not doing a solo…) were in the room waiting for us to come out and I came out first.

I was wearing an Alice in Wonderland Halloween costume with fishnet tights, fingerless fishnet gloves, a black headband with a bow on it, and black jazz shoes.

"Come on out, Myah!" Abby yelled to me as I came out.

"So, what we would be doing with their hair would be messy, low pig tails and dark make-up. And we were going to be putting some fake blood stains on it and such- to give it a creepy look." Abby said as she ruffled my skirt as I stood there.

The moms nodded as Abby said to me, "Go get one of the other girls."

I nodded and got Brooke as she went out there and it went on for a little while.

I just hope that I don't drop my headband or something because Abby said if we did, she'd kick us off the team…

* * *

**AN: Did you guys see what I did at the end? (; Some modern dance mom drama.**

**So, the outfit is on my profile right away, so you can go look at that- but the song is NOT on the profile yet.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever; but I'm back (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

***OUTFITS/SONGS ON MY PROFILE***

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 30

Myah's POV

"And next up is Myah and Nathan performing to 'Right Round'." The announcer said as Nate and I walked out and got into our poses.

Oh, and just so you know; my costume included a black half top under a jean vest, jean short shorts, goldish colored Supra shoes, a black studded snapback, mascara, and my hair in my regular pony tail. Nate was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, the same shoes I was wearing as well as the same snapback.

The music started as Flo Rida sang, "You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down…"

Nate walked closer to me, doing a couple of hip hop moves in the process, until the girl started singing.

"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down…" I took my hat off as I whipped my hair around a bit in my pony tail and I quick put the hat back on to do a triple turn and then into the splits for the end.

"Hey, hopped out that house with my swagger, hop in that with girl, I got places to go!" Nate put his hands under my arms as he stood me up from my splits and we both did 3 back handsprings.

"People to see, time is precious, I look at my crowd and they outta control!" we ended with our back handsprings and slid on the ground across the floor and doing some other hip hop moves while on the floor.

The music skipped so it would go straight to the part where Flo Rida was singing again instead of rapping.

"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down…" I was about to do a bridge, when I put my hands flat on the ground on the back of my hands and slid down on my back (pretty confusing, huh?).

"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down…" Nate then stepped over me as he did some hip hop moves that are a bit too complicated to remember.

It was a really short dance as we ended with the ending of the real song; me in a handstand and Nate holding one of my legs and I had the opposite arm to the side.

The crowd cheered as I saw my mom on the phone at the side of the auditorium.

Once I got off, I sighed and Nate noticed.

"What's the matter?" he questioned, looking at me with a sympathetic look.

I waved my hand, tears springing in my eyes.

He held my hand and he asked me what was wrong, but more stronger.

I turned my head as I didn't want to cry.

"It's just…my mom's always got something going on. She's never free for ME. It's always about work. She just doesn't care about dance or anything I've ever done." I explained, wiping under my eyes.

"She does care-" he started until I interrupted with, "No. You do NOT know my mother. I did the play 'Annie' when I was 6 and I had the lead role, and I had given her the flyer; she found that flyer last week and said she wanted to attend."

I smiled a bit when he laughed at what I said, realizing it was pretty dang funny.

Gosh was his laugh adorable…

"Oh my gosh, we better get back to the room!" I rushed, taking Nate's hand as I dragged him back to the room where all of the girls attacked me.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be in here! Girls only!" Brooke yelled at Nate, giving him a friendly shove.

He laughed as Brooke giggled.

"Paige and Chloe's duet is up next guys! We've gotta go!" Abby told us as we all rushed out to watch their duet that they had wanted so badly.

They were both wearing the same thing; just different colors. Paige was wearing the pink version (it was a zebra print dress) and Chloe was wearing the green version. They both had zebra print fingerless gloves and their hair was in a pony tail. They were wearing regular tan jazz shoes.

The music started that we all had learned ALL of the words to since we all had heard it so many times this week.

For the first 18 seconds of the routine, they did 3 poses and then did leaps and turns and stuff to make it their own.

"I come home, in the morning light my mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"" Miley Cyrus sang as Chloe and Paige did 2 leaps in a row and rolled out of it and then went into the middle splits.

"Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones, and girls they wanna have fun." When they got up they turned around and shook their hips side to side.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun." They both ran and Paige did a front handspring as Chloe did a couple of fouettes.

The music skipped and the music was at, "That's all they really want! Some fun!"

Paige joined in on the fouettes Chloe was doing.

"When the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fun." They wiped their foreheads when the music said 'working day is done' and then they did a pique turn to their ending pose.

The crowd cheered as they walked off.

Once we met up with the two, Abby hugged the both of them and said she was proud.

Then, we had to get Mackenzie ready for her solo.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it long so it was good enough for you guys! ^.^ The outfits/songs will be on my profile! **

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry this story is so boring -_- If I make a sequel (because I'm thinking of having their Nationals come up soon so I can just end the story), I'll try and make it less dances and more drama (like on the show! Lol :D )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, but I do own Myah and Nate.**

***The outfits/songs shown are on my profile! ***

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 31

Myah's POV

"And now, Mackenzie with 'Boys Will Be Boys'." The announcer said as the crowd clapped as Kenzie got onto the stage in her cute little get-up.

Her outfit was a dress with a black tutu and the leo part was a leopard print (with different colors like blue, pink, green, etc.), a furry pink jacket-thing, tan dance tights, her hair in a pony tail with a black bow, and tan jazz shoes.

Her music started up (it had skipped the first 24 seconds of the song) as she started to dance.

"Did you ever wonder how, how a boy can turn you around." She did a chasse to a leap, but landed standing up to a russian then a tilt jump, and then going into a double turn.

"Well their behavior makes no sense, they're never gonna be the same as your girlfriends." She stopped her turns and spread her legs to wag her finger to the audience, as she then went into a handstand and walked on her hands as the audience clapped.

"Boys can sometimes be so strange, but it's a fact- it's never gonna change." when she got to the right of the stage in her handstand, she went into a bridge and came up, kicking her right leg back to her butt. She did another russian and landed in the middle splits.

"Even though they're a lot of fun, you just can't figure out where they're comin' from." She put her hands under her chin as she kicked her legs behind her. After that, she slid out of that through her middle splits again, which she quickly went into a chinstand.

It skipped a bit of the song (on purpose, of course) to a different part of the song (more towards the end).

"Boys will be boys, they like to burst your bubble." When she got out of her chin stand, she did 3 backhandsprings to the back of the stage.

"Boys will be boys, they gotta act tough." She shook her hips, her front to the back of the stage), then she turned around to bring her muscles out as she smiled to the audience as they all went crazy.

"They make a lot of noise, always making trouble." She shook her head side to side as she did a triple turn.

"Boys will be boys, will be boys, will be boys." She danced around (like in this dance she showed me called 'Party Party' that the whole group did a while ago).

There was a bit of background music until the girl started singing again.

"Now listen up girls, we wanna make some noise." She started doing 4 fouettes, then doing 4 more for the next line, "We wanna rock, gonna talk, all about the boys."

"Come on all you boys, come and join the girls." She did an ariel, then did a couple of steps to do another one.

"And we're gonna rock this party, gonna take it 'round the world!" she slid into the right leg splits and rolled on the ground to her belly so she could do her cute little pose.

The crowd clapped and shouted for her as she strutted off the stage.

That was the best I had ever seen her dance; I was so proud of my Kenzie.

When we met up with her again, I hugged her right away, squealing, "Kenz, you did great!"

"Thanks Myah. You and Nate did good, too." Kenzie giggled as she hugged me back.

"Come on girls, we've got to go get ready for the group number." Abby told us as we all nodded, walking to the dressing room to change.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it's kind of short and this competition is going on for so long, but my internet is crap and youtube isn't working so I can't listen to the song I wanted to use while I was writing this for the group routine -_-**

**But, I hope you liked anyways! R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: So, this is probably the last competition before Nationals that I'm doing (: Then I'll probably end this story and (maybe) make a sequel. It all depends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms**

***Outfits/songs featured are on my profile! The group dance outfit is already on my profile and was shown on chapter 29. I will put the song on for chapter 32 (: ***

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 32

Myah's POV

"And now is the last routine of the night; Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Alice'." The announcer said as the crowd clapped and we all made our way in a line, facing the back of the stage.

The song had skipped the first 24 seconds of the song and the little bit of music started as Brooke turned around and walked a couple of steps before she did a needle while the real music started and we all turned around.

"Trippin out, spinning around." Maddie did a chasse-step-leap and did a triple turn while the next person was about to do their part.

"I'm underground, I fell down. I fell down…" Mackenzie did 3 backhandsprings to the front of the stage.

Nobody else had a part, so everyone got into their formation as we started to dance together.

"I'm freaking out, where am I now?" we all did a leap with the back leg bend (**AN: My dance team calls it a calypso, but I have no idea what others call it, so call it what you want :D haha**).

"Upside down, and I can't stop it now…" we landed in our leap standing, so we all did 2 ariels.

"It can't stop me now." Maddie started to do some fouettes (I had no idea how many; I was too busy doing my own parts to notice).

The rest of the girls did different parts around Maddie, kind of in a circle as (from what I could see) I did a needle, Brooke did a chin stand, and Nia did a freeze pose.

"I-I'll get by. I-I'll survive." We all got into our ending poses since this routine wasn't one of our longest ones.

The crowd applauded us as we got off the stage and people told us that we did really good.

We all were polite and said thank you, the way that our parents had raised us.

"And 1st place in the mini category goes to…Mackenzie with 'Boys Will Be Boys'!" the announcer said as Mackenzie went up into the line to take her plaque and smile to the crowd.

We were at awards and we had already gotten 1st for mine and Nate's duet and 2nd for Chloe's and Paige's duet.

"And now for the small group category…" the announcer started as we all waited patiently until he got to first place and our team wasn't announced yet.

It was either we didn't place or we got first place.

"And 1st place and going to Nationals in Miami, Florida is…" the announcer started as he announced, "Abby Lee Dance Company with 'Alice'!"

We all jumped up and happily said when the announcer asked who our teacher was, "Abby Lee Miller!"

Abby smiled at us as we were finally ready to go to Florida.

But I wasn't. Because most likely, I was going to see my father and my brother, who I did NOT want to see again.

Because I hadn't seen them for 4 years and me and my father never really got along…

* * *

**AN: Sorry it kind of sucked and was so short, but I hope you guys liked it! And what do you guys think will happen in these last chapters? Will Myah see her father and her brother again? What will happen?**

**Tell me what you think in a review! :D**

**R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: So, here is the next (one of the last chapters, may I add) of Dance Mom's Tomboy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms!**

***Outfit(s) and song(s) will be shown on my profile!***

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 33

Myah's POV

"Hello girls, we are here in Florida to perform in one of the biggest competitions in America. And let me tell you this; we ARE going to win." Abby told us as we all cheered, happy to be here.

I was just glad my mom and I haven't seen dad and Miles yet.

Yeah, my brother's name was Miles. My mom was probably drunk or something when she named him…

Anyways, Abby showed us the pyramid.

It went kinda like this:

Kendall, Brooke, Nia, and Paige on the bottom row, then it was Chloe and Maddie on the second, and then I…was on the top.

I smiled as Abby told me, "You and Nate did very well last weekend and I am giving you a solo, a duet, and a lead part in this group's routine."

"Now, this group routine is going to be special. It's called 'Give Me Love' and is about a girl that gives love for everyone else, but doesn't give love for herself. Now each girl in this routine will be dancing with…a boy." Abby explained as the girls giggled uncontrollably, thinking about the boy they'd be dancing with.

"Now, for the solos; Myah will be doing a routine called 'DNA', and the other person with a solo is going to be Brooke with a routine I call 'Fix You'. For the duet, Myah and Nate are going to be doing a piece called 'On the Other Side'." Abby told us as we all nodded, getting the idea.

"Ok, stretch out girls; moms, you can go into the other room and wait until we're done here." Abby told our moms as they left, going into the other room.

Surprisingly, my mom was here. She got to go on a week's vacation because she hadn't yet and she needed to, otherwise people would go to her boss and tell them they'd fire them if she didn't get vacation time.

* * *

Later in the week, we were finally at the competition.

Most of the teams we saw all year in the competitions, and only a few we hadn't seen.

It was a big competition, and believe me; I was nervous.

I was one of the first solos performing and there were TONS of really good dancers here.

My outfit was really cool; a black costume (it's kind of hard to explain), black lace gloves, fishnet tights, black jazz shoes, my hair in a ponytail with a black scrunchie, and black eye shadow.

"And now performing, Myah from Abby Lee's Dance Company with 'DNA'!" the announcer's voice boomed through the stage as I walked on with a smile.

'_You can do this, Myah._' I thought as the music started and I started to move.

For the first 17 seconds, I did a needle and another quick skill before the band singing started.

"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?" I did 3 pique turns to a leap, rolling out of it.

"Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?" I did the middle splits and slid out of it, so my legs were behind me. Then I turned over onto my back and did this one move that Brooke does sometimes (where she does a bridge-like move, but she slides her hands up).

"No scientist or biology, it's obvious when he's holding me," I turned around to face the audience and did a russan to a tilt jump, then once I landed, I did the left splits. I brought my right leg in the front so my legs were in a pike and did backward roll-type…thing…

"It's only natural that I'm so affected…" I did a toe roll (**AN: I totally went blank and forgot what it's called, so I'm sorry that it's probably not the right term -_-** ) up and did a quick pose.

"And my heart won't beat again," I did a handstand walk across the stage, then did that one thing that Brooke and I do that we bring our feet to our faces and look at the crowd, which makes the crowd roar for the part that says, "If I can't feel him in my veins."

Yeah, that.

"No need to question, I already know…" I got out of the handstand and did a front handspring.

"It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA, it's in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away," I did 7 fouettes to a leap, then did a chin stand for the part that says, "B-B-Breath away. I feel it every day,"

"And that's what makes a man," I got up and did a pose, then did multiple turns for the part that said, "Not hard to understand..."

"Perfect in every way, I see it in his face, nothing more to say," I did an arabesque and did that one thing that Maddie does with her fingers going in front of her face, then did another quick pose before I rolled onto the ground into my ending pose for the last part that said, "It's in his D-D-D-DNA…"

The crowd roared as I walked off stage, feeling that THAT was my best performance at ALDC.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! I loved writing and making up that routine and hope you liked it, too (:**

**R&R?**

~mnmdancin12

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter that I hope you like (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms! (I DO own Myah and Nate, though)**

***Outfit(s) and song(s) will be on my profile!***

* * *

Dance Mom's Tomboy

Chapter 34

Myah's POV

Now, it was my favorite solo; Brooke's this week.

Her outfit was absolutely GORGEOUS and was perfect on her; it was a 2-piece pink costume, pink flower hair clips (that went on the right of her bun), and lyrical shoes.

"And now performing; Brooke from Abby Lee Dance Company performing to 'Fix You'!" the announcer said as Brooke made her way onto the stage, getting into her beginning pose (which was her laying on the ground).

For the first 13 seconds of the song, (since she started laying down) she did that bridge thing that I did in my solo today and then 2 front walkovers (perfectly, may I add).

"When you try your best but you don't succeed…" she did 2 ariels for that part and then slid down into her splits and then went into a chinstand for the part, "When you get what you want, but not what you need…"

"When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…" she did that thing that she does after a chinstand (how she puts her feet down on the ground and then flips her head out so that she's laying back-down onto the ground).

"Stuck in reverse…" she went through the middle splits and then got up.

The song skipped to where the song needed to be for the next part.

"Lights will guide you home," Brooke did a needle while the crowd clapped at her EXTREME flexibility with her back.

I mean, she was like a rubber band.

"And ignite, your bones," she did a double turn to 2 leaps.

"And I will try…to fix you." She did her ending pose (this was a pretty short routine) and the whole crowd clapped.

I was half happy and half sad; happy because Brooke and I did really good today on our solos, but sad because we're going up against each other and only one of us can win.

But I know that Brooke will probably get 1st Place because she's so good, and I'd be proud of her for that.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short, but I didn't feel like making this chapter too long -_-**

**R&R?**

~mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
